Diamonds are some of the most cherished and expensive jewelry. For example, diamonds are practically a staple of any engagement or wedding. Larger diamonds are more spectacular and pleasing to customers.
However, larger diamonds are quite expensive. The prices of diamonds are not linear with respect to size. For example, a larger diamond that is twice as large as a smaller diamond is very likely to be worth much more than twice the smaller diamond. Therefore, there is a desire to reduce this expense.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.